Brian Chase
Brian Chase was a human male born 2157 CE, on August 6th. He had an older brother, Chris, and his father was a captain in the Alliance military. In 2173 CE, Brian's parents were fatally attacked by the Earth based gang, Flaming Dragon. He lived with his brother after his parent's death. After two years, he joined the Alliance military. In 2184 CE, Brian joined the crew of the SSV Persian. He left soon after and joined the crew of the SSV Manhattan, along with friend Ivory Opan. Biography Early life Brian spent his childhood on Earth while his father traveled that galaxy. In 2167 CE, he was enrolled into a boarding school on the east coast of America. He stayed at the boarding school year-round until 2173 CE when his parents were fatally attacked by an Earth gang known as Flaming Dragon. Soon after his parents death, Brian was taken in by his elder brother, Chris Chase. He spent two years with his brother before joining the Alliance military. Alliance career In 2175 CE, Brian joined the Alliance military. For years he fought up the ranks and was eventually accepted into a secret N7 training facility titled, Vale. There, the trainees would go on secret missions to take out targets or rescue captured officials. After Brian graduated, he was awarded his own N7 armor. After being awarded other special forces metals, Brian was assigned to the ship, SSV Percival, there he had more mission experience than everyone, including his captain. A year after being assigned to the ship, the crew was disbanded because of their lack of experience. Soon after, he was assigned to a planet that was located on the edge of Citadel space. Soon after he reached the planet, he and the small team accompanying were ambushed by batarian raiders, the Batarians had large blades and attacked the crew. Brian was stabbed in the back by an armor piercing saw and almost had his spine severed. He was able to assist his crew before back-up arrived. The advancements in medicine were the only reason he survived the batarian encounter. He was then awarded the choice to join the ship of his choice. Brian quickly jumped at the chance of working alongside Jennifer Hernandez even though he was a higher ranking officer. After the SSV Persian obtained their new crew, they set off for the Citadel. After arriving on the Citadel, Brian was recruited by a former team member from Vale. Brian left the Persian and began to work under Ivory Opan, his friend. The Alliance granted them a new frigate, the SSV Manhattan. Brian and his new crewman were sent to do reconnaissance missions on the edge of Citadel space. They served as protectors for the outer planets. Brian served as a relief captain for five years before the ship was attacked and the crew launched their escape pods before the ship exploded. Personality and traits The loss of Brian's parents at an early age caused him to put work ahead of his personal life. He was respectful to higher ranking officers, even though his N7 training had made him one of the most elite soldiers in the Alliance Navy. He often made jokes when nervous or in a tight situation, which often caused his superiors to question his ability as a soldier. He worked hard because he believed that it was his duty as a Alliance soldier to work hard. He was rarely nervous during a mission, he found that being put in front of the "spotlight" cause him to be nervous. When put in command of a small team, Brian always took the most risk. He valued others life over his, often saying that death is the next great journey. In reports, his superiors often said that he had a death wish, they hypothesized that it was because of the loss of his parents. Behind the scenes Brian Chase was created by Bluethunder and first used as his role-playing character on Mass Effect Origins. Category:Articles by Bluethunder213 Category:Characters from Mass Effect Origins Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:N7 Commandos Category:Relief Captains Category:Earthborn